


Shooting Our Life Together

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: C'est en s'arrêtant devant cette affiche bien trop négligée pour son contenu -pff, ces étudiants en ciné, toujours à juger, jusqu'à une simple affiche- que la vie de Loki a changé. Enfin, ça il l'ignorait, mais il était si révolté et si décidé à gagner ce concours qu'il ne pouvait pas y penser. Au delà des récompenses et de la gloire, des cours et des exams, leurs vies confondues..





	1. Chapter 1

"Le cinéma est un soleil noir inlassablement attractif."(Isabelle Huppert)  
...

« J'étais sûre de te trouver ici, Lo' »

Et Loki était sûr qu'elle le retrouverait devant les panneaux d'affichage de la filière cinéma, deuxième année. Natasha mâchait son chewing-gum avec disgrâce. 

« J'ai l'intention de sécher le cours d'histoire du cinéma pour aller mater les joueurs de l'équipe de foot »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra à nouveau sur l'affiche sobre malgré son contenu. Un concours allait se dérouler pendant trois semaines pour toutes les classes de filière cinéma. Celle ou celui qui tournera le meilleur court-métrage gagnera une rencontre ainsi qu'un rôle dans le prochain film du très célèbre Tony Stark. Loki ne pouvait pas rater cette occasion, c'est pourquoi il écrivit son nom sur la liste des participants. Il ne se doutait cependant pas un seul instant que ce geste changerait sa vie...

…

Lorsqu'il avait une heure pour lui, Loki passait son temps dans le local du club de ciné. Entre autre, une salle de deux étages avec tables, chaises, canapés, télévision(une seule, faut pas exagérer non plus), machine à café(dégueu le café, mais on le boit quand même), des livres, des posters partout sur les murs. Loki s'installait toujours à la table au dessus de laquelle trônait un super poster du Parrain. Le deux. A vingt ans, il connaissait bel et bien ses classiques. 

« Macchiato ? » fit Darcy en déposant sans attendre une tasse devant lui, à côté -trop près- de son PC portable. 

Il sourit. « Nat serait là ça sentirait le drame. »

Darcy marmonna quelque chose mais vit tout de suite que l'attention de son cher et tendre Loki était portée sur autre chose. 

« Tuuuu faiiiis quoiiiii ? » demanda-t-elle, en appuyant de façon exagérée et, eh bien, très -trop- tape sur le système. 

« Un film. Pour un concours. »

« Celui pour rencontrer Tony Stark et avoir un rôle dans son film ? »

Loki releva les yeux de son écran, piqué par la curiosité. « Tu t'es inscrite ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Au même moment, Peter Parker, en première année, entra dans le local et déposa son sac sur la table. Darcy haussa un sourcil devant l'air dépité de son ami et ajouta, à l'intention de Loki : « Je fais partie du jury. En tant que représentante de la filière. Hi hi. »

« Et M. Wilson est un gros con ! »

Loki pouffa en chœur avec Darcy et il haussa les épaules en confirmant d'un : « Tout le monde sait ça. Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas choisir cette option. »

Le plus jeune grommela que c'était la seule qui rentrait dans son emploi du temps puis Loki reprit, en se tournant vers Darcy : 

« Jury ? Nom de dieu, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as du faire avec Madame Hill pour la convaincre de te laisser représenter l'école... »

« Pourquoi t'es jaloux mon Lokitty ? » fit-elle sa tête reposant sur sa main en se léchant les lèvres. 

« J'y crois pas. »

« C'est pas mieux que Wilson, putain ! »

« Non mais Wilson il passe ton temps à peloter les élèves, alors. »

Peter se prit la tête dans les mains. « Bon. Un café, j'ai besoin d'un- »

« Éloigne ce truc de mon PC. »

…

« Faire un casting avec les élèves de la fac ? T'as déjà ton scénario ? » s'écria Natasha le lendemain dans le métro. 

Loki sourit, mais ses cernes révélaient surtout le « comment » il avait réussi à obtenir un scénario en une nuit. 

« Il me faudrait une dizaine de rôle. Pour l'héroïne, je sais déjà qui je choisis. Et des figurants, mais ça je pense improviser, à la limite ! »

Natasha remit son chignon en place tout en se regardant dans son miroir de poche. 

« Et j'ai le droit de savoir de quoi il parle ton film ? »

…

Tony Stark s'arrêta devant cette fac qu'il avait côtoyée. Des étudiants, des étudiants partout. Pepper, son agents, et Happy son garde du corps, sur ses talons. 

« Rappelez moi ce qu'on vient foutre ici bordel. »

Apparemment, l'homme n'était pas heureux de retrouver le passé. Pepper leva les yeux au ciel, réajustant la veste de son tailleur blanc impeccable. 

« Des étudiants vous présenteront leurs court-métrages dans deux semaines. Et vous devrez élire le meilleur avec l'aide d'un jury. Ensuite, le ou la gagnante se verra offrir une rencontre avec vous, ainsi qu'un rôle dans votre prochain film. »

Tony l'écoutait à moitié, se remémorant les années passées ici, plus à sécher les cours qu'à y assister, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de devenir un réalisateur mondialement connu. 

« D'accord. Mais c'est dans deux semaines alors pourquoi- »

« Le repérage, ça doit bien vous dire quelque chose, Monsieur Le Génie ! » s'agaça l'agent. 

Oui. Eh bien il devait dire qu'il s'en battait allègrement les couilles de ce repérage ci. Mais il fallait aussi admettre que si Pepper avait une idée derrière la tête, il allait être difficile de la lui retirer. Alors il se soumit et accepta la dure fatalité : Il allait se faire chier aujourd'hui !

…

Loki devait reconnaître que Darcy et Natasha avaient un talent fou en ce qui concerne la recherche d'acteurs et d'actrices. Une liste longue comme son bras lui fut remise en main, et il fut également convenu que les auditions auraient lieu ce week end dans le local de ciné, donc dans deux jours. 

« Et Monsieur la drama queen a été très vague dans la description de son film alors vas-y pour convaincre des gens ! » s'énerva la rousse. 

Ils marchaient tous les trois sur le campus, Loki en feuilletant évasivement la liste, Darcy en buvant un cappuccino dans son thermos et Natasha en replaçant des mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. 

« Ca pourrait tout aussi bien être un film de cul ! » s'exclama Darcy. 

Loki la foudroya du regard car les films pornos ne sont en rien du cinéma pour lui. Il leur en avait fait regarder un et expliquer, en faisant des pauses, en quoi le porno ne devait pas être considéré comme du cinéma. Alors oui, ils avaient bien saisi. 

« Je déconne, me bute pas. »

Il rigola puis après avoir rangé le bout de feuille dans la poche de son jean slim noir -celui qu'il portait lorsqu'il sortait avec Natasha et qu'il voulait un soulagement d'une nuit-, il déclara : « C'est une histoire d'amour. »

Et il s'y connaissait dans ce rayon.

Malheureusement. 

…

Peter entra brusquement dans le local ce jour là, en défonçant quasiment la porte. Il manqua de se vautrer, puis s'approcha de la table habituellement occupée par ses amis. Loki haussa un sourcil, Darcy lui servit un expresso et Natasha lui conseillait de reprendre sa respiration car il devenait bleu. 

Lorsque le conseil amical fut écouté et suivi, Peter s'écria, en pointant derrière lui, la porte, enfin, un truc quoi, avec son doigt : 

« Tony Stark ! Ici ! Le...Tony ! Stark ! Ici ! Sur le campus ! Vite ! »

Tous se regardèrent puis on remballa précipitamment ses affaires avant de partir en courant, même les autres personnes dans le local les suivirent, ayant entendu la conversation. Sur le chemin, Natasha bouscula sans le vouloir un blond dont le visage lui était familier -un membre de l'équipe de foot- et, lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'endroit décrit par Peter, ils écarquillèrent les yeux. 

Autour d'une foule d'élèves excités, Tony Stark. 

…

Loki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son modèle était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Il connaissait chacun de ses films, tous ses documentaires, presque sa biographie par cœur. 

« J'veux un autographe ! » s'écria Darcy, les bras en l'air, en courant dans sa direction. 

Loki, lui, ne bougeait pas. Il en avait tellement rêvé de cette rencontre. C'était idiot mais il se disait que peut être l'homme pourrait lui transmettre son génie rien qu'en lui parlant. 

« Tu viens ? »

Natasha lui sourit. 

« Je. Non. Trop de monde. Vas-y toi. »

La rousse haussa un sourcil. « T'as peur ? »

Mais elle ne s'attendait en aucun cas à cette réponse : 

« Non. De toute façon je vais gagner le concours, donc j'aurai tout le temps de lui parler, hein. »

Alors Loki les observait de loin, en pensant à son film. 

Oui, il allait gagner. 

…

A suivre. 

…


	2. Chapter 2

« Je ne veux parler que de cinéma, pourquoi parler d'autre chose ? Avec le cinéma on parle de tout, on arrive à tout. » (Jean-Luc Godard)

…

Le lendemain, Darcy arborait toujours l'autographe de Tony Stark sur son bras, le montrant fièrement à tous et se vantant d'avoir bousculé des premières années en train de baver pour réussir à avoir ce fameux autographe. Loki se marra en l'apercevant, même si, oui, c'est vrai, la jalousie le bouffait de l'intérieur. 

« Tu vas me dire un truc du genre ''je ne me laverai plus jamais le bras ?'' »

Elle lui pinça le bras. « Beh non. Crétin. Vu que tu vas gagner le concours, comme tu le dis si bien, je pourrai lui en demander pleins d'autres. Et puis, il sera dans le jury avec moi. »

Puis, sans laisser une seconde de répit au brun, elle demanda : 

« Dis Loki il parle de quoi ton film ? »

Loki sourit devant l'air enfantin de Darcy, comme une enfant à qui il fallait céder aux caprices -bien qu'elle fusse plus vieille que lui, cela dit. 

« Bon. Alors. C'est l'histoire de- »

Natasha claqua la porte du local à ce moment là. D'acc-ord. 

« T'as tes règles ? » demanda Loki, en tapant sur son ordi des modifications rapides à son scénario. Il fut récompensé par une très sonore claque sur la tête. 

« Vous êtes pas en cours ? » cracha la rousse. 

« Toi non plus, remarque. Qu'est-ce- »

« Te défile pas ! » l'interrompit Darcy, « t'étais sur le point de -enfin- taire le suspens à propos de ton film ! »

Natasha la fusilla du regard. 

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te le dire alors que tu le balancerais à tout le monde sur le campus la seconde suivante. »

Et Darcy quittait le local dix minutes plus tard, totalement dépitée. Mais ils connaissaient bien Natasha, donc ils savaient qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Elle devait avoir un problème à son travail, ou avec ses voisins, ou dans sa vie, tout simplement. 

Loki ne réussit pas à lui tirer les vers du nez, mais, trente minutes plus tard, avant d'entrer dans la salle de son dernier cours de la journée, il envoya le synopsis de son film à Darcy par sms. 

…

Monsieur Wilson adorait son métier de professeur de théâtre. Et il était amusant de voir des étudiants choisir son cours en option dans l'espoir de a)remonter leurs moyennes, b)s'amuser, c)se faire des amis et d)se défouler. Une seule de ces options était possible ici. La c)en l’occurrence. Parce que tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait qu'il était un sacré connard, donc ça les rapprochait grandement. 

Aussi, avait-il remarqué que le timide Peter Parker avait réussi à braver la propostion c). Il traînait avec Wanda et Clint, deux autres étudiants. Mais Peter avait fait bien plus que cela : il avait réussi à ''cocher'' deux propositions. La c) et la a). Wade en était lui même choqué. 

Peut-être se ramollissait-il ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il avait été si occupé à le peloter -d'une façon discrète l'espérait-il- qu'il s'était mis à noter à la tête du client(chose qu'il détestait, vu sa tête à lui. Oui, jamais il ne serait devenu prof grâce à sa tête, en tout cas, il fallait être lucide et réaliste). 

« C'est bizarre » fit Peter, en montant dans le métro avec Loki et Natasha ce jour là. 

Ils haussèrent tout deux un sourcil. 

« Accouche, » s'impatienta Loki, déjà assez stressé par les auditions. Il espérait trouver des acteurs qui correspondaient à merveille à ce qu'il attendait(c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait invité Natasha. Nat et son avis tranchant mais sincère. Et puis, il y avait aussi l'autre raison). 

« Wilson. Hier il m'a pas peloté. Même pas un regard. »

« Euh...c'est bien non ? »

Natasha lui fit les gros yeux. Peter rougit. « Oui, oui. Bien sûr. »

…

Entendre les cris aigus de Darcy. Un samedi. Matin. Tuez moi, se disait Loki. 

« Tu vas gagner le concours. Obligé ! C'est si- »

Loki la remercia le plus rapidement possible pour a)éviter qu'elle n'en dévoile davantage et b)qu'elle se taise, tout simplement. 

Natasha croisa les bras sur sa poitrine généreuse. « Ah parce qu'elle a le droit de savoir, elle ? »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel devant les gamineries de ses deux amies.

« Mais toi tu as un rôle dans le film ! » s'exclama Loki. Bon, il lui avait donné le rôle principal sans même lui donner de détails, mais qu'importe, son amie avait été très heureuse de l'accepter. 

La mâchoire de Darcy s'écroula au sol. Oh, oh, oh. « Que...que... »

Loki trouva une issue de secours : « Mais toi tu es dans le jury avec Tony Stark. »

…

Les auditions débutèrent dans un calme tempéré, après que Loki eut finalement réussi à calmer les deux enfants qu'il avait pour amies. Les participants, une cinquantaine, étaient regroupés dans le local, la plupart d'entre eux un café à la main. 

Loki monta sur la scène improvisée le soir avant de rentrer chez lui et intima le silence aux étudiants. 

« Bonjour à tous ! Et merci d'être là. Je me présente rapidement. Je m'appelle Loki Laufeyson, j'ai 20 ans et je suis en pleine deuxième année. Je sais que vous ne connaissez absolument rien sur le film, pour l'instant, mais, justement, je tenais à garder le secret pour garder les personnes les plus motivées par le jeu et ce projet. Aussi, permettez moi de vous remercier à nouveau. »

Un flot d'applaudissements retentit dans le local, puis Loki reprit :

« Mon court-métrage s'appelle Shooting Our Life Together et il parle d'un sujet...commun. Mais c'est ce qui fait sa particularité. C'est vrai, regardez le cinéma d'aujourd'hui. On nous parle principalement de science-fiction et d'improbable dans un monde qui est et qui reste réaliste et humain. C'est ce que j'ai voulu choisir. » il reprit son souffle avant de continuer : « Combien de fois avez-vous eu le coup de foudre ? Ne me dites pas jamais ! » Quelques rires appuyèrent l'instant puis il poursuivit :  « Cette histoire est celle d'une fille quelconque, elle est vous, toi, moi, elle est n'importe qui. Mais elle, elle a le coup de foudre à chaque instant, c'est sa maladie, son mal de vivre perpétuel. Alors quand trop de coup de foudre menacent de vous tuer, je veux dire littéralement, sauf si vous trouvez LA personne. »

Natasha fixait Loki en se disant qu'il se lançait dans quelque chose de bien ambitieux mais que elle, là, venait tout juste d'avoir le coup de foudre pour ce film. 

…

« Et si on allait boire un coup ? Histoire de fêter tout ça ? » proposa Darcy en sortant des auditions. 

« Peux pas. Plein de trucs à faire et à préparer. Le tournage commence demain. » Il se tourna vers Natasha, « Nat, tu es notre héroïne, alors je te veux reposée. On se retrouve ici demain. Les maquilleuses que j'ai engagées s'occuperont de toi pendant que je coacherai rapidement le premier acteur. Et Darcy, » termina-t-il en se retournant vers elle, à nouveau, « T'as pas des cours à réviser ? Tu redoubles je te rappelle. »

Loki était tout excité et les laissa au centre ville où il s'arrêta pour acheter du café. Darcy rentra chez elle en boudant. Oui, bon, c'est vrai qu'elle avait des cours à réviser. 

…

Les jours passèrent, et la routine alternant tournage et cours s'installait tranquillement. Les acteurs jouaient bien, même très bien, sans parler de Natasha qui avait « ça dans le sang ». Elle faisait même tourner des têtes dans la rue lorsqu'elle était devant la caméra. On pensait sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'une actrice connue. Loki avait même croisé sur ses lieux choisis des concurrents qui, eux aussi, semblaient très concentrés sur leurs films. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. Il allait gagner, c'était chose sûre. Du moins, il ne partait pas défaitiste. 

Scarlett, l'héroïne du film, enchaînait coup de foudre sur coup de foudre tout en menant sa vie de petite femme active célibataire. L'omniprésence trop accentuée de l'amour et de tout ces coups de foudre dans sa vie finissait par la tuer lentement, à petit feu. Elle ne dormait plus -et Natasha avait à jouer le rôle à fond, soit par l'intermédiaire du maquillage, soit par Loki qui l'appelait deux trois fois la nuit pour la réveiller en disant que ça donnerait « un ton plus vrai au film ». Combien de fois avait-elle failli l'étriper en le voyant arriver le matin et lui dire : « ah beh ce sont de belles cernes ! »

Des acteurs masculins passèrent, défilèrent, dégradèrent lentement la santé de Scarlett jusqu'à la scène finale. Scarlett allait trouver le bon, et le happy end où ils s'embrassaient signerait le rétablissement total de l'héroïne. 

Mais. Oh ! 

Lui. C'était lui que Loki avait choisi. Ce grand blond bien bâti nommé Steve qu'elle matait lors des entraînements de l'équipe de foot. 

« Salut, » la salua-t-il, en arrivant sur le tournage ce jour là. 

Natasha sortait tout juste des mains de la maquilleuse et croisa son regard. 

Il ne s'agissait pas du film, là...Mais elle venait tout juste d'avoir le coup de foudre. 

…

Loki devait rendre son court-métrage dans deux jours, et les résultats seraient annoncés le vendredi de la même semaine. Le soir, lors d'une cérémonie qui débutait à vingt heures sur le campus. Il y aurait la star, Tony Stark, projections de films, les élèves de tout horizon qui souhaitaient venir, les réalisateurs et un buffet. Bien sûr. 

Loki visionnait donc son film après le découpage final -les cours avaient bien été utiles. Il trouvait son film parfait, du jeu d'acteur à la musique, des effets aux personnages, des lieux à la poésie, des larmes au baiser final. L'étudiant était même très fier d'avoir réussi quelque chose comme cela, si bien qu'il laissa filer quelques larmes de fatigue. Le repos serait bien mérité, maintenant. Enfin, même s'il allait être doublement stressé jusqu'à l'attente. Et il allait même être insupportable. Probablement. 

Il restait maintenant à voir si ce sentiment de réussite allait aussi le faire avec le jury. De très bons élèves étaient en compétition, même si Loki était clairement le major de sa promo. Il le savait, oui. 

Il allait gagner ce concours. 

…

Natasha étudiait dans le local. Tous les étudiants ne parlaient que d'une chose : le concours, les rumeurs sur les films et la présence de Tony Stark à la cérémonie. 

Steve lui avait proposée de boire un verre, et Natasha avait répondu, avec un sourire : « Seulement si on remporte le concours. »

Mais Natasha savait que Loki allait gagner. Loki avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait, à commencer par une famille derrière lui qui l'avait encouragé à poursuivre dans ce qu'il aimait. Elle ne remarqua pas, perdue dans ses pensées, que Loki venait d'arriver et s'installa à côté d'elle. 

« Je viens de rendre mon film. Big stress. Je l'ai regardé hier...cette scène de fin, tu as un sacré jeu d'actrice. »

Natasha sourit. « Et Steve embrasse très bien, en plus. »

« Si on gagne le concours, je t'embauche comme actrice dans mes prochains films. »

Le ton sérieux de son ami la fit redescendre sur Terre. Il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, mais il était toujours là pour elle aussi. Alors peut être qu'elle n'avait pas une super famille comme lui, mais elle l'avait lui. Et ça, c'était bien mieux que n'importe quoi. 

« Mais oui, on va gagner ! » sourit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. 

…

L'attente était insupportable, mais au moins ils avaient fini par se concentrer sur leurs cours, et leurs jobs étudiant à la pizzeria du quartier pour Darcy. Elle avait pas la chance d'avoir papa/maman derrière elle. Non. Pas depuis qu'ils savaient pour son homosexualité et son choix d'étude. Le cinéma, n'importe quoi ! Non mais oh. Darcy était parti, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas vivre en étant elle même. 

Peter sécha le cours de théâtre cette semaine ci, ce qui lui vaudrait un zéro d’absence -comme toutes les séances étaient notées- mais il jugea qu'il s'en foutait. 

Natasha boycotta légèrement le local ciné pour privilégier le stade où l'équipe de foot s'entraînait. Steve la remarquait sûrement car il marquait les plus beaux « buts » de sa carrière. 

Loki étudiait assidûment jusque tard à la bibli du campus pour se changer les idées, la journée. Puis, le soir, il rentrait avec un parfait inconnu à son appart et partageait l'intimité des draps pour une nuit de plaisir et de luxure. 

Demain, il allait enfin connaître les résultats...

…

A suivre.

…


	3. Chapter 3

...

« Le cinéma, c'est un œil ouvert sur le monde ».

…

« T'as la tête de quelqu'un à avoir baisé toute la nuit, » le salua Natasha ce matin là, le matin, justement, du Jour J, vous savez. Elle s'installa à côté de lui au local. 

Il lui adressa un regard de juge en baissant légèrement ses lunettes rondes teintées -qu'il portait rarement, pour lire, ou pour se donner un genre, mais rarement oui, car elles cachaient sa paire d'yeux formidables. Le regard de juge qu'il lui adressa était plutôt bien vu, en raison des circonstances, et il la salua à sa sauce en commentant : 

« T'as la tête de quelqu'un qu'a pas couché depuis un bail. »

Elle le fusilla du regard -manque de sommeil donc- et hocha la tête. L'habitude, elle avait l'habitude. Alors, un café. Mais Darcy entra et arriva à leur hauteur. Elle jaugea la rousse et, ayant été témoin du commentaire de Loki, ajouta : « Ca peut s'arranger si tu veux. Toi, moi. La salle de repos de la cafèt. »

Mais Natasha leva les yeux au ciel, ramassa ses affaires et força Loki -en lui dérobant le dernier numéro de Empire qu'il consultait avec passion- à assister au cours de techniques cinématographiques. 

Il allait être insupportable toute la journée. 

…

Peter abandonna l'idée d'aller étudier lorsqu'il quitta son cours et fut submergé par le soleil. Wow ! Il allait carrément s'allonger dans l'herbe et rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Il avait maté Kill Bill et Pulp Fiction hier soir. A la TV. C'était un peu des révisions, en y regardant de plus près. Réviser ses classiques. 

Près du bâtiment d'entrée -barrée pour THE grande occasion de l'année, veuillez svp vous diriger vers l'autre entrée, allez quoi, il n'y a que 500 mètres à faire, faites pas chier- il y avait des décorations et des membres d'un staff quelconque s'affairant aux derniers préparatifs pour l'événement de ce soir. 

Il faudrait qu'il vienne relativement tôt pour avoir une place. Donc;sécher son cours de 18h. Bravooo. 

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit une voix trop -bien trop- familière à son goût le tirer de ses pensées. 

« Parker, » dit simplement la voix. Il se retourna et croisa le regard du professeur Wilson. 

Oh. Merde. 

« Je vois que le soleil et la chaleur vous distraient un peu trop ces jours ci. »

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela, dans la mesure où c'était la vérité ? Au moins Wilson semblait apte à lui reparler. Euh...mais c'était quoi ce délire de « je te parle maintenant mais je te parlais plus » ? Peter était paumé là dedans. 

« Je- »

« Taisez vous. Venez dans mon bureau pour signer le billet d'absence. »

Peter marmonna dans ses dents avant de se plier à l'ordre. 

…

Il y avait des jours où Thor et Bruce, des amis de Darcy inscrits en biologie -elle fréquentait un club de biologie, plus parce qu'il y avait un buffet à la fin de la réunion, ce qui lui faisait moins de bouffe à acheter, et aussi parce qu'il y avait des jolies filles, mais qu'importe- venaient la rejoindre au local. 

« Tiens, coucou. La belle Jane n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Jane est ma petite amie. » dit fermement Thor, sans pour autant ne pas cacher son amusement. 

Elle sourit. « Je sais mon grand. T'en fais pas. Et toi Brucie. Quoi de neuf ? »

L'étudiant tout timide tout juste en première année -mais qui connaissait Thor depuis longtemps- haussa les épaules. Darcy entendait rarement le son de sa voix, ce qui la peinait un peu pour lui. Puis entra Natasha, en robe bustier rouge -n'oublions pas l'événement de ce soir, et le fait qu'elle était notamment l'actrice principale du film de Loki. Elle salua les deux hommes et soupira. Bruce rougit. Le béguin était teeeellement évident. 

« Loki m'a saoulé. Vivement qu'on sache la réponse. Il me gave. »

« Il est derrière toi, » fit Thor, en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. 

Loki sourit à Natasha quand elle se retourna. L'étudiant était dans un tel état d'extase que chacun avait envie de le gifler. Mais ça, et tout le monde le savait, c'était pour cacher le stress qui l'envahissait et qui avait atteint son paroxysme.

« Qui veux coucher avec lui pour le calmer, au pire ? »

…

Pepper Potts traînait un Tony Stark visiblement emmerdé d'être là, derrière elle. 

La réunion de l'après-midi pour se mettre d'accord avec les différents membres du jury -bien qu'il fut à peu près sur à 99% que son avis compterait plus que les autres- ne commençait que dans une heure quinze. Foutre bordel de merde ! 

« Ne faites pas l'enfant. Restez ici le temps que j'aille signaler notre présence et signer le registre. »

Elle l'abandonna dans un hall -alors qu'elle savait qu'il allait bouger, désobéir et probablement se faire attaquer par une bande de fangirls. Bon, le hall était vide cela dit. Les étudiants devaient être a)en train de sécher, b)en cours. Ce bâtiment si fréquente, celui de la fillière ciné, archi super bien décoré d'affiches, de paillettes, d'un tapis rouge même, pour se donner un genre -ou alors était-ce ici exprès pour lui ?. Par la fenêtre, il distingua des étudiants allongés dans l'herbe, ou d'autre qui la fumait, l'herbe, et sourit. Combien de fois avait-il fait cela ? 

X fois, peut être même plus. Il se souvenait de l'étudiant à réputation, génie et playboy qu'il était. Les fêtes, les filles, l'alcool et les notes brillantes malgré tout. Puis il avait été diplômé, avait sorti film sur film et, très vite, milliardaire il était devenu. 

A trente deux ans, il avait déjà une superbe biographie, filmographie et un nombre impressionnant de conquêtes. Mais aucunes n'avaient abouti. Pepper résistait irrémédiablement à ses avances. Donc ni femme, ni homme dans sa vie. Alors il passait plutôt des nuits avec femmes, des hommes qu'il ne reverrait plus du tout. Et c'était mieux ainsi. 

…

Loki avait été viré du local avec pour mission de retrouver Peter qui devait sûrement pioncer dans l'herbe. Bon, et aussi parce qu'il était insupportable à sautiller d'impatience. Mais il l'était, impatient, rêvant de savoir si oui il avait réussi à créer quelque chose chez le jury. 

Il s'apprêtait à sortir du bâtiment lorsqu'il se stoppa net dans sa « course ». Tony Stark était là, debout, seul et observait autour de lui avec un petit sourire amusé, et une étincelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier dans le regard. Loki sentit son cœur s'affoler tandis que ses pas le menèrent automatiquement, mécaniquement, vers lui. 

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant lui, il rougit, paniqua, ne savant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Tony lui sourit -tombeur va !

« Tu t'es perdu ? »

Loki se mordit la lèvre au tutoiement puis croisa les yeux noisette incroyables, intriguant. 

« Non, je ne, je ne crois pas. Natasha m'a viré du local... »

Il se maudit d'avoir l'air si demeuré, pourquoi avait-il dit quelque chose d'aussi con. Voilà que le gars -LE gars, non mais- en face de lui souriait, sûrement pour se foutre de sa gueule. Et maintenant Loki ? Quoi ? Tu vas rester là à le fixer ? Beh bravo. 

« Et je... »

Catastrophe. Il tremblait légèrement, tripotait maladroitement la peau de ses bras, y laissant des griffures disgracieuses à vu d’œil mais qui, nom de dieu, lui permettaient de ne pas se barrer en courant. 

Tony regarda autour de lui -Loki craignait qu'il ne s'emmerde avec lui, aux premiers abords, si bien qu'il préférait même observer les alentours- mais l'homme le tira par la main pour le tirer jusqu'aux toilettes. Loki était choqué -stupéfié, plutôt-, surtout lorsque Tony Stark ferma la porte à clé et lui sourit, encore. 

« Stressé ? »

Loki hocha simplement la tête et se mordit la lèvre. 

« Je connais ça. Ca m'arrive encore aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi toi tu l'es, c'est sûrement très important, un prof qui te stresse, des parents chiants, une petite amie ou un petit copain qui te fout la pression ou simplement un stress naturel mais, dans ces cas là il faut juste... » Loki se concentra lorsque Tony baissa un peu le son de sa voix -mais toujours, sa voix était si sexy- « fermer les yeux, » Loki obéit, « et poser ses mains bien à plat sur ses cuisses. »

Loki se laissa guider par Tony, ou plutôt par les mains de Tony se posant à plat avec les siennes sur ses cuisses. Il respira un grand coup. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se concentrer sur sa respiration et sur l'instant présent, laisser balader tout le reste. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se sentait tellement mieux. 

« Wow ! C'est efficace ! » s'exclama l'étudiant avec assurance. 

Tony sourit -encore- et repoussa des mèches de ses boucles sombres. « Tu as déjà plus de couleurs. »

Loki lui sourit pour la première fois. Tony écarquilla les yeux, abandonnant le jeu pour un moment, regagnant un sérieux que Loki lui découvrait. 

« Bordel ! » jura-t-il. 

Et Loki, même aujourd'hui, pensait toujours qu'il s'agissait d'un moment fantasmé tant tout avait été si vite. Tony s'était mis à embrasser sa mâchoire, lentement, sensuellement, les mains précédemment sur ses cuisses maintenant remontées dans son dos en un trajet doux et pleins de caresses. La bouche de Tony -avec les poils de son bouc qui chatouillaient- passa jusqu'à ses tempes, puis, doucement ses lèvres. Un baiser déposé, par un baiser amoureux. Juste un encouragement, un remède. La célébrité sentit l'étudiant se détendre sous ses baisers, si bien qu'il finit par reculer et dire :

« J'espère que ca va mieux. »

Puis il disparut -Pepper devait le chercher-, laissant un Loki muet et incapable de bouger, là, debout dans les toilettes. 

…

Peter fourra les polycopiés que Monsieur Wilson lui tendait dans son sac. Il resta ensuite immobile, légèrement ennuyé, debout devant le bureau, tapant distraitement sur ses cuisses du bout des doigts. 

« Alors ? Motif de l'absence ? »

Peter réfléchit un instant, si bien que le prof haussa un sourcil. 

« Je révisais. Pour mes examens. »

« Qui sont dans deux mois ? »

Merde. Oui, bon, au moins il avait répondu à sa question. 

« Trop occupé avec sa petite amie ? » demanda ensuite Wade Wilson -en desserrant, comme à son habitude, le nœud de sa cravate rouge et noire. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, avec grâce cela dit, sur sa chaise de bureau en cuir, et croisa les pieds sur le bureau. 

Peter soutint son regard. C'était quoi le jeu auquel il jouait, là, au juste ? « Je suis célibataire, Monsieur. » Sa voix avait été si calme et posée qu'en réalité, au fond de lui, il voulait prendre le bureau et le retourner avant de l'écraser sur la gueule du prof. Mais bon, un peu de sang froid. 

Wade sourit. « Ah bon ? Un aussi beau jeune homme ? »

C'était quoi ça? Non mais sérieusement. Et pourquoi l'air devenait-il étouffant ? Un silence prit les lieux en otage. 

« Je peux y aller ? » soupira finalement Peter, après un moment, comme s'il s'était retenu de respirer, en apnée pendant ce long silence pendant lequel Wade signait le papier qu'ils savaient tous les deux inutile. 

Au lieu de répondre, Wade se leva, fourra le bout de papier dans sa poche -que disait-on à propos de ce dernier, déjà??- et se planta devant Peter en s'asseyant du bout des fesses sur le bureau. Le professeur était beaucoup plus grand que lui, alors il s'agissait sûrement d'un histoire de rétablissement de taille. Peu importe. 

« Je pourrais peut-être... ? »

Peut-être quoi ? 

Peter n'avait jamais vu Wilson si déstabilisé, et, bizarrement, cela lui plaisait. Au lieu de lui suggérer quoi que ce soit, Wade soupira et se leva entièrement cette fois. Il s'approcha de Peter, déposa une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa joue. Ils se fixèrent, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais là seulement, Peter déclara : 

« Je dois y aller. »

…

Dieu merci Loki ne voyait pas Darcy parmi cette foule. Natasha bavardait joyeusement avec Steve qui avait littéralement la gueule fourrée dans son décolleté -même Loki l'avait maté son décolleté, alors bon. L'étudiant sentait une pression en lui, une pression qu'il parvenait uniquement à résoudre avec une nuit de sexe. Ou avec un baiser et des conseils de Tony Stark. Mais ça, ok, il l'avait sûrement rêvé. Bon. L'avait-il rêvé ? Voilà qu'il repensait à tout cela. 

Peter avait disparu de la circulation, et des professeurs étaient venus taper la discussion en attendant les projections. Loki n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Aussi, portait-il une chemise noire avec un jean noir et sa seule et unique paire de mocassin italien noire vernie. Il avait la classe, mais porter cela depuis le matin n'avait pas été de tout confort et...eh bien, il avait transpiré. Et il n'y avait pas d'alcool. Quelle blague ! La déco était merdique, et n'importe quelle personne dotée de goût serait en train de critiquer l'affiche renouvelée du concours. 

Loki décida de se réfugier parmi la foule, cherchant son nom sur une des centaines de chaises. Bon, logiquement il était au premier rang. 

Que ça allait être long. 

…

Visionner tous les courts-métrages avait pris deux heures. Et Loki tremblait à nouveau, maintenant. Merde. Il n'allait pas gagner. Il y avait eu ce film qui l'avait fait chialer, puis l'autre qui l'avait fait sursauter. Un autre qui l'avait fait réfléchir et celui qui l'avait particulièrement fait rire. Mais pendant tout ce temps, Loki avait aussi et surtout scruté Tony Stark de loin, assis comme lui au premier rang, mais à l'autre extrémité de l'immense chapiteau. Darcy était assise à trois sièges de lui, insoutenable -elle connaissait déjà le gagnant ou la gagnante, alors ne pas le balancer et garder cela pour elle était forcément impossible pour elle. 

Et vint l'heure. L'heure H. La seule, l'unique. 

Loki avait envie de fuir loin. Très très loin. Bon, il avait perdu, c'était logique. Le silence qui avait envahi l'espace lors de la projection de son film en avait été le parfait témoin. Mais était-ce mal ? Peut être le public avait-il été submergé par l'émotion, si bien que le silence était, en quelque sorte, un hommage à l'art produit et diffusé sous leurs yeux ? 

Tous les juges se succédèrent sur la scène, applaudissant et félicitant les travaux des étudiants puis Tony Stark monta à son tour. Il y eu une standing ovation pendant de longues minutes, puis Tony sourit en montrant l'enveloppe dorée dans ses mains. 

Loki avait les tempes battantes. Dans son champ de vision, Darcy gesticulait. Il bougea sa tête de quelques centimètres, trouva les yeux de son amie qui, discrètement, lui faisait un pouce positif. 

Au même moment qu'il aperçut le pouce positif, Tony Stark prononça distinctement son nom : 

« Loki Laufeyson. »

Il avait gagné. 

…


	4. Chapter 4

« Le cinéma, c'est un peu notre vie de tous les jours. Mais en mieux. »

…

Il n'y avait pas cru, tandis que tout le monde s'était mis à applaudir, à crier « bravo » et à lever son verre. Loki était comme paralysé, debout au pied de la scène. Il avait...gagné. Genre, vraiment. Et, sérieusement. Bon. Waw. Ok. D'accord. Alors maintenant, il fallait bouger, retrouver l'usage de ses jambes et rejoindre Tony Stark sur la scène. Enfin, le Tony Stark. Le même qui l'avait embrassé quelque heures plus tôt. Loki frissonna et finit par se lever sous les applaudissements de la foule. 

Qu'allait-il dire ? Il...il avait perdu son discours, et ne s'était pas empressé de le rechercher comme, après les visionnages des films, il était convaincu qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance. 

Darcy le siffla lorsqu'il passa devant elle, puis il grimpa les marches, doucement, une à une. Enfin, quand il releva les yeux, Tony Stark le regardait en souriant. 

« Tiens donc. Quelle agréable surprise ! »

…

Natasha abandonna son portable après un ultime appel à Loki avant d'entrer dans le local plongé dans le noir. Ses talons aiguilles de douze centimètres n'avaient pas été l'idéal pour suivre Loki en courant mais elle avait finalement réussi à le retrouver ici sans une seule blessure. 

Loki était bien là, en effet, assis à table -LA table- son trophée de taille moyenne sur la table et un dvd de son film signé par le jury -dont Tony Stark donc. Il y avait aussi la convocation pour la rencontre, et le rôle dans le film. Loki semblait ne pas y croire. Natasha s'installa à côté de lui et lui prit la main. 

« T'as gagné. »

Et cette déclaration résonna dans le local vide. Loki rentra chez lui à 6h30 du matin, après une célébration comme il se doit avec Natasha, Steve, Darcy et Peter. Ce dernier s'était réjouit pour Loki mais semblait totalement ailleurs. 

Loki se déshabilla entièrement et s'écroula sur le lit de son petit appart étudiant, vingt mètres carrés avec le nécessaire, et c'était déjà pas mal à New York. Lorsqu'il chercha à tâtons son portable dans la poche de son jean, il fut surpris de découvrir quatre appels en absence d'un numéro inconnu. Il fut tenté de rappeler. Peut-être s'agissait-il de quelque chose d'urgent ? Ce fut finalement son portable qui sonna à nouveau une heure plus tard, l'extirpant d'un sommeil bien mérité. 

« Allô ? » gémit-il, encore à 95% endormi. 

« C'est moi, » fit la voix de Tony Stark à l'autre bout du fil. 

Pendant un moment, Loki frôla l'arrêt cardiaque. Euuh. D'accord. Et de où il avait son numéro déjà ? Et pourquoi ? C'était sûrement Darcy...à tous les coups. Ou la fac, allez savoir. 

« T'es toujours là ? » demanda Tony, devant son manque de réactions total. 

« Oui-oui, euh oui. » s'empressa de bafouiller Loki, maintenant à 95% réveillé, après s'être redressé dans son lit, toujours nu. 

« On pourrait se voir ce soir... »

Loki rougit si fort, que la couleur se propagea partout sur son corps. 

« Pour le boulot, » ajouta Tony quelques -interminables- secondes après cela. 

Loki en était sûr, il l'avait fait exprès.

« Pas de problème, » termina-t-il en raccrochant. 

…

Darcy avait rejoint Bruce à la terrasse d'un café. Il fallait qu'ils discutent du nouveau projet de biologie. Pour le club. Mais Bruce semblait avoir totalement quelque chose d'autre en tête. 

« Natasha, » commença-t-il en fixant son jus de fruit, « ...elle...elle sort avec ce type..Steve, je crois ? »

Darcy haussa les épaules. « J'sais pas. Ils couchent peut-être juste ensemble. Toutes les belles meufs sont prises. »

Bruce remonta sa paire de lunettes après avoir répondu d'un « Ah. »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Brucie ? »

L'interpellé rougit un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie. Darcy écarquilla les yeux. 

« Oh Mon...Tu veux coucher avec elle ? »

Bruce sourit légèrement. « Sortir avec elle, » rectifia-t-il. 

…

Bordel de Dieu. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça n'arrive qu'à lui ? Tomber sur Monsieur Wilson au supermarché. Rayon hygiène de douche. Il y eut un grand silence entre eux deux, même si la petite voix de la raison hurlait à Peter de dégager. 

Peter fit semblant d'examiner une bouteille de gel douche, alors qu'en fait, son esprit était plutôt assiégé de mille questions. Si Wilson était là, c'est qu'il vivait dans le quartier, non ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à mettre les choses au clair, tout simplement ? 

« Bonjour Peter, » fit la voix de Wade si proche de lui qu'il sursauta. Peter croisa son regard, ce genre de regard...qui vous déshabille littéralement. 

« Bonjour Monsieur Wilson » répondit-il poliment. 

Peter finit par reposer la bouteille de gel douche et observa du coin de l'oeil son professeur. 

« C'est ton ami qui a gagné, hier ? Loki, c'est bien cela ? »

Peter hocha simplement la tête. Non mais la pression ici, c'était juste pas possible. Il décida de régler tout ça. 

« Monsieur Wilson. Je voulais vous parler d'hier. Dans votre bureau... »

Wade releva la tête, piqué par la curiosité. 

« Oui ? »

Et Peter sembla perdre ses mots, plus aussi sûr qu'avant. 

« Je...je...je suis désolé si vous avez cru que...si j'ai pu laisser sous-entendre un intérêt quelconque, je... »

Wade leva théâtralement les mains.

« C'est moi qui ai voulu t'embrasser Peter. Et, je dois avouer, j'en rêve encore. »

…

Loki appela Natasha après s'être reposé dix minutes de plus dans la journée. 

« Tu as QUOI ? » hurla Natasha à l'autre bout du fil

« T'as très bien entendu. Quoi que, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a embrassé. »

Natasha toussa violemment à l'autre bout du fil. 

« Et ce soir vous dînez tous les deux ? Seuls ? Ca sent le sexe ! »

« N'IMPORTE QUOI ! » s'emporta Loki, « c'était un baiser innocent. »

Natasha se mit à rigoler à l'autre bout du fil. « Remarque, juste une nuit ça ne peut que te faire du bien. T'as qu'a mettre ton jean noir serré, celui qui te moule tellement qu'on dirait une seconde peau. »

Loki raccrocha. Finalement, il enfila le jean noir, et un tee-shirt lacé vert. 

…

Tony Stark l'attendait en bas de chez lui à 21h. Loki regretta pendant un instant de ne pas avoir pris de manteau comme le vent soufflait un peu. La voiture de Tony était excessivement belle, et luxueuse. Un homme, qui se présentait comme étant Happy, servait apparemment de chauffeur. Et de garde du corps. Loki le salua à son tour et s'installa nerveusement à l'arrière. Il dut, pour accéder au siège du fond à l'arrière, se pencher pour ne pas se cogner la tête, offrant ainsi à Tony une vue des plus incroyables sur son cul ultra moulé. 

Lorsqu'ils furent parfaitement installés, Tony se débarrassa de sa paire de lunettes teintées, lui décrocha son sourire le plus « playboy » et dit :

« Sympa le jean. »

Loki remercia dieu tout puissant que l'habitacle fut assez sombre, car cela lui permettait de dissimuler le rougissement naissant sur ses joues. 

« J'espère que tu as bien dormi car la soirée va être longue. » continua le réalisateur. 

Loki se tourna certainement trop rapidement vers Tony car ses cheveux lui barrèrent la vue. Ils les repoussa avec hâte, se maudissant tout de même de ne pas avoir pris cinq minutes pour se coiffer correctement. L'étudiant eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'info que Tony réattaqua de plus belles -en se penchant vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille- oui il ne fallait pas oublier la présence de Happy dans la voiture :

« Si tes cheveux sont aussi désordonnés comme ça après la baise, j'ai carrément envie de voir ça. »

Loki n'avait plus de moyen ni de cacher son rougissement ni ses halètements. 

…

Loki était installé sur un canapé outrageusement luxueux dans un salon qui faisait dix fois la taille de son appart. Tony possédait une villa à l'extérieur de la ville, et Loki s'y trouvait. Darcy lui avait envoyé un message plus tôt, se plaignant d'avoir loupé pratiquement tous les cours de la semaine et du coup, elle demandait si elle pouvait lui prendre ses notes. Loki avait levé les yeux au ciel. Son amie redoublait déjà, ce n'était pas une attitude très sérieuse. Si elle passait moins de temps à mater les filles, notamment Maria, une amie qui traînait avec Bruce et elle au club de biologie. Maria lui plaisait beaucoup, mais Darcy la voyait si peu que l'étudiante ne parvenait pas à faire connaissance. 

Loki fut extirpé de ses pensées par Tony qui le resservait. Il avait déjà bu un verre et Tony venait tout juste de lui parler de son film. Loki buvait ses paroles mais sur le film, il ne pouvait rien lui dévoiler de plus. Pas de spoilers, rien du tout, désolé. 

Au second verre, donc, Tony lui parlait de « Shooting Our Life Together ». Non seulement il avait adoré le jeu de mots*, mais aussi l'idée, les acteurs, les décors, la musique, la poésie, la sensibilité, le message et la réalisation. 

« Tu n'avais aucune raison de stresser, » sourit Tony, en faisant, par la même occasion, allusion au baiser échangé le fameux jour J. 

Loki ricana nerveusement, ne pouvant rien ajouter là dessus. Puis ils dînèrent . Tony lui exposa les points clés de son tournage, où, quand, comment, qui. Mais Loki écoutait à moitié, hypnotisé par la bouche de Tony et les bouts de peau qu'il pouvait voir aux endroits où la chemise de Tony était ouverte. Le playboy s'en rendit compte car il s'arrête et sourit :

« Tu veux passer au dessert tout de suite ? »

Loki sursaute. Que ? Quoi ? Il avait vraiment l'intention de coucher avec lui ? Faisait-il cela avec tout le monde ? 

Loki avala difficilement sa salive. « Désolé. Je suis un peu...j'ai du mal à y croire et...la semaine a été longue. »

Tony se servit un nouveau whisky. « Tu seras bientôt éveillé. Et je peux t'assurer qu'après tu vas bien dormir... »

Loki manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin et recracha. Il remarqua Tony sur le point de dire quelque chose, et, pour détendre l'atmosphère, Loki décida de dire :

« Eh bien, maintenant tu sais que je n'aime pas avaler. »

…

Peter consulta sa montre. Minuit cinquante huit. A cause de cette foutue histoire avec Wilson, il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Peut être qu'en parler à quelqu'un...

Non. Surtout pas ! En parler c'était comme admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose et c'était justement cela que Peter voulait éviter. Mais comment allait-il faire pour aller en cours lundi ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper une séance de plus, car sinon sa bonne moyenne était perdu. Il soupira. 

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Loki ? « Ne prends pas cette option, le prof passe son temps à peloter les élèves et à foutre des zéros. »

Et bien NON ! Monsieur Parker n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et l'avait choisi, cette option. Il soupira. ENCORE. 

Il voulait un câlin de Tante May. 

…

« Et voici ma chambre, »

Loki venait de visiter la villa de Tony, et ce dernier avait conclu la visite par la chambre. Au milieu de celle-ci, il y avait un baldaquin impressionnant, un dressing, des armoires, des tableaux, des tapis, des baies vitrées...Que de luxe ! 

Tony était debout derrière lui, caressant son dos doucement tandis que Loki observait tout autour de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière pour s'échouer sur l'épaule de Tony lorsque ce dernier avait passé sa main dans son jean serré pour caresser son cul. 

« Je vais tellement te- »

« Chut...Continue. »

Les doigts de Tony se débarrassèrent du jean, et Tony dut s'agenouiller pour accompagner le mouvement. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent là. Loki, debout, les fesses à l'air avec Tony agenouillé derrière lui, silencieux. Puis il sentit les lèvres du playboy embrasser ses fesses, les lécher, les écarter et...

« Oh Mon-Putain ! »

Loki se pencha en avant légèrement, se retenir à un pied du lit pour ne pas défaillir. Il était épuisé mais ça en valait teeeellement la peine. 

« Allonge toi, » fit Tony, la voix douce. 

Loki obtempéra. Il poussa un gémissement sous la douceur et le moelleux du matelas. L'étudiant se débarrassa de son tee-shirt, le passant par dessus sa tête et attrapa la chemise de Tony à deux mains, avant de la déchirer d'un coup sec. Les boutons s'envolèrent, s'éparpillèrent tout autour d'eux mais Tony s'en foutait;il devait en avoir des centaines de chemises comme celles-ci. 

Loki gémit en sentant sa queue frotter contre celle de Tony à travers le tissu du pantalon. Tony s'en débarrassa précipitamment, ainsi que son sous-vêtements avant de se pencher pour embrasser Loki. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent sensuellement, tandis que les frictions entre les deux corps les rendirent fous tous les deux. 

« Prépare toi. Je veux te voir. »

Loki haleta et, sans discuter, inséra deux doigts en lui. Il commença des mouvements lents, puis plus rapides en y ajoutant un troisième doigts. Tony l'arrêta au bout d'un moment, marmonnant qu'il allait venir s'il en voyait plus. Alors Tony inséra quatre doigts en Loki. Ce dernier courba le dos, gémit si fort, tapait contre les doigts et suppliait que Tony le prenne maintenant. De toute façon, Tony ne pouvait plus attendre. Il déroula un préservatif sur son sexe dressé et le pénétra. ENFIN ! 

« Oh Oui ! Mon Dieu ! Oui ! Tony ! »

Les poussées de Tony étaient si bonnes, si...Loki rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux presque comme exorbités, les mains cramponnées aux draps, les gouttes de sueur sur son torse. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. 

Mais Tony s'arrêta, s'allongea sur le dos et le fit s'asseoir sur lui, à califourchon, le remplissant déjà à nouveau. Loki se sentait épuisé, comme s'il n'avait plus d'os, plus de colonne vertébrale. Mais avec cette position, Tony le remplissait tellement plus, à un point qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. 

Il était littéralement au septième ciel, ne se rendant même pas compte de la chair de poule qui l'agitait, de ses cheveux en bordel et des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. 

Ils vinrent ensemble, et s'endormirent aussitôt après. 

…

Darcy décrocha le téléphone à 12h30, en rentrant du boulot. 

« Dis. Je dois m'inquiéter si j'ai plus de nouvelles de Loki ? »

Darcy bailla. « Nan. Il est sûrement avec un mec. »

« Tony Stark. »

« Pardon ? LE...LE TONY STARK ? »

« Hier ils avaient rendez vous pour un dîner. Afin de parler du film, tu sais. Mais il est toujours pas chez lui, et comme ils se sont embrassés. »

« PARDON ? » s'étouffa Darcy avec une quinte de toux.

« Euh...oui, le vendredi. Quand on l'a viré du local. Loki l'a vu. Et ils ont parlé. Apparemment Loki s'est mis à bafouiller et Tony a choisi de l'embrasser pour le déstresser. Enfin, j'ai pas tout compris. »

« Conclusion : ils ont couché. »

« Je vais l'appeler. »

…

Loki venait tout juste d'émerger. Merde. 

Son portable sonnait : Natasha. Et il était presque 13h. Loki se releva sur les coudes et vit que Tony dormait encore. 

« Allô ? » chuchota-t-il. 

« MAIS ENFIN NOM DE DIEU ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! »

Il dut reculer le téléphone de son oreille tellement Natasha s'était mise à gueuler. Tony bougea à côté de lui, puis ouvrit les yeux en baillant. Loki s'excusa silencieusement et désigna du menton son portable. Tony sourit et l'attrapa. 

« Allô ? »

Loki se demandait ce que Natasha pouvait bien lui dire, car Tony écoutait attentivement. Au bout d'un moment, Tony reprit la parole. 

« Je prendrai soin de lui, n'aie pas peur. Je pense avoir déjà fait du bon boulot cette nuit. Tu le retrouveras tout à l'heure. Bonne journée Natasha ! »

Tony raccrocha. Loki avait la mâchoire qui pendait légèrement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Tony l'entraînait tout contre lui. 

…

A suivre.

…

 

*to shoot a film : tourner un film. Il y a donc un rapprochement cinéma/vie dans le titre.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha attendait dans le local, comme tous les lundis matin. Et elle n'avait pas réussi à l'appeler hier, mais son ami n'allait pas briser la routine du lundi matin. Ils squattaient le local, n'ayant pas cours, petit-déjeunaient là et se racontaient leurs week-ends. 

Loki finit par arriver, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, une chemise noire, un jean bleu délavé et ses converses noires. Il s'installa silencieusement à table. Natasha lui tendit son café puis se servit dans le sachet de pâtisseries. 

« Bon. Je commence, » dit-elle, en mâchouillant son pain au chocolat.

« J'ai eu une rendez vous avec Steve. Il m'a parlée de sport toute la soirée, j'ai arrêté d'écouter au bout de dix minutes. Et puis, j'ai reçu un sms de Bruce. Pour me féliciter de notre victoire. Et pour me dire aussi qu'il aimerait m'inviter à boire un verre. Et Peter qui m'a prise pour un psy. Et puis toi. Qui passe le week end avec Tony Stark. »

Loki rougit. Des souvenirs de cette nuit lui reviennent en mémoire. 

« Euh...eh bien, il est venu me chercher à 21h. Chez moi. On est allé chez lui, on a dîné en parlant du film. Du mien, du sien. Et il m'a fait visiter sa villa...en terminant la visite par sa chambre. »

« Oh ! » La bouche de Natasha formait un « o » parfait. Elle hocha la tête, l'intimant de poursuivre. 

« Il a été...écoute. C'était parfait. Je n'avais jamais...eu de rapport aussi exceptionnel. Et Tony est... »

« T'es pas un peu amoureux ? »

Loki sursauta. 

« N'importe quoi ! »

…

Peter entra dans la salle de théâtre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Heureusement, Wilson était seul. Ce dernier corrigeait des copies et releva brusquement la tête en le voyant entrer. 

Peter, qui était venu ici avec conviction et assurance, venait de perdre les deux en même temps lorsqu'il l'aperçut. 

« Bonjour Peter ! Comment vas-tu ? »

C'en était de trop ! Il lança son sac sur le bureau et plaqua ses deux mains à plat sur la table. 

« Vous me demandez comment je vais ? Sérieusement ? » Wade haussa un sourcil et se leva pour venir à la rencontre de l'étudiant. 

« C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit au supermarché ? »

Peter haussa simplement les épaules. Peu importe, peu importe. 

« J'en ai assez de jouer. »

Wade sourit. « Ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé la partie, Peter. »

« Alors il n'y a pas moyen d'y mettre fin ? »

Le professeur sourit à nouveau. « Si. Bien sûr que si. »

Et il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Game Over.

…

« Darcy si tu me poses encore une- »

« Vous avez pratiqué quelles positions ? T'étais devant ou derrière ? En dessous ou au dessus ? Est-ce que- »

« DARCY ! » s'écria Loki, à bout. 

Entre Natasha et Darcy qui posaient trop de questions, il n'en pouvait plus. Puis son portable se mit à sonner lorsqu'il était occupé à revoir un cours de l'après-midi. Darcy le saisit avant lui, joueuse. 

« Allô ? » fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle, en décrochant. 

Loki gesticula pour attraper l'appareil, mais Darcy déambulait trop vite autour de la table. Puis elle s'arrêta, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. 

« Vrai-vraiment ? » bégaya-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Loki finit par attraper le portable, ignorant son amie émue jusqu'aux larmes -pourquoi d'ailleurs ? 

« Allô ? »

« Oh, te voilà enfin beauté ! »

Tony, évidemment. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Darcy pour qu'elle soit en train de pleurer ? »

« Je lui ai dit que si elle te passait le téléphone et qu'elle réussissait à te convaincre de passer la soirée avec moi, je lui donnerai un rôle dans mon prochain film. »

Loki se frappa le front du plat de la main. Il allait devoir supporter Darcy même là bas. Et comment ça, il voulait passer la soirée avec lui ? 

« Je, euh, d'accord, » répondit-il, « mais cette fois ci tu viens chez moi. »

Natasha écarquilla les yeux à table. 

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant de raccrocher. Loki avait une boule dans le ventre. 

Littéralement. 

…

« Tiens, salut ! Tu avais disparu de la circulation, » fit Natasha, à table ce midi là. 

Ils étaient à la cafèt, tous ensemble. Donc Loki, Natasha, Darcy, Bruce, Thor, Jane et Peter. 

Ce dernier s'installa en silence. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surtout Darcy. 

« Laisse moi deviner, »

« Tu pourras rien deviner alors la ferme, Lewis. »

« C'est Wilson ? »

Peter sursauta. « QUOI ? POURQUOI TU ME PARLES DE LUI ? »

Loki haussa un sourrcil. « Ok, donc il s'agit de Wilson. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Toi la ferme et va coucher avec Stark. »

« QUE...QUOI ? »

Darcy se raidit sur sa chaise sous le regard courroucé de Loki. 

« Je t'avais dit de la boucler ! »

Natasha intervint -comme toujours : « Mais enfin tu sais TRES BIEN que Darcy est incapable de garder un secret ! »

« Mais va te faire foutre toi ! Occupe toi de Steve qui t'ennuie ! »

Steve, qui, bien sûr, venait tout juste de les rejoindre à table. Natasha fusilla Darcy du regard. Bruce baissa les yeux.

« Je t'ennuie ??! »

Bruce se leva subitement. « Je vais y aller moi. »

« Mais non Brucie, tu l'avais vu avant Stevie ! » s'exclama Darcy, avant de comprendre qu'elle venait (ENCORE) de faire une connerie. 

Bruce rougit. Natasha aussi. Steve quitta la table. Mais avant que Darcy n'en rajoute une couche sur une situation déjà bien polluée, et comme tout le monde se balançait des reproches, Peter déclara :

« Wilson et moi on s'est embrassés. »

…

Loki sortit du métro après avoir laissé Natasha. Quelle journée ! Darcy avait foutu un sacré bordel mais l’aveu de Peter semblait avoir tout effacé -tant mieux pour elle, mais pas pour lui. 

Il se stoppa net, tiré de ses pensées, debout sur le trottoir, trempé jusqu'aux os, par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Devant son immeuble était garée la voiture de Tony Stark. Il soupira. 

Bizarrement il ne se sentait pas prêt de le revoir. A quoi bon tout cela ? Une fois le film terminé ils ne se reverraient plus et Loki...ne savait vraiment pas. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Tony sortit de la voiture, tombeur dans une chemise blanche décontract' et un jean. Loki repoussa ses cheveux, se sentant minable avec son tee-shirt bleu clair tout simple et son jean noir. Pourquoi avait-il décidé, espèce d'idiot, d'inviter Tony Stark -LE TONY STARK- dans son 20m ². Sérieusement ! 

Peut-être parce qu'il souhaitait garder un peu de contrôle sur la situation.

« Salut, » murmura Tony avant de saisir son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser. 

Là, en pleine rue ! 

Loki frôla la crise cardiaque. Il le repoussa gentiment et l'invita à entrer en essayant de dissimuler du mieux qu'il le pouvait son embarras. 

Tony insista pour emprunter l'ascenseur lorsque Loki lui expliqua qu'il ne l'utilisait jamais, préférant monter les cinq étages à pieds. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, Tony reprit le baiser là où il avait été laissé et souleva même Loki du sol pour le plaquer contre un des murs. 

« Tu vas apprendre à apprécier l'ascenseur, » chuchota Tony. 

Loki gémit lorsqu'une main de Tony passa sous son boxer, caressa son entrée avant d'y plonger un doigt. Puis l'ascenseur s'immobilisa. 

Ils venaient d'arriver. 

…

Natasha s'installa en face de Bruce au bar restaurant. Elle portait une robe à paillettes plutôt discrète malgré cela. Ses cheveux roux étaient droits, lisses et impeccables. 

« Bonsoir, » dit-elle. 

Bruce s'était levé pour lui tirer la chaise, et il lui avait dit de commander ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il lui avait expliqué ensuite qu'il travaillait dans une grande surface le week end, ce qui lui permettait de gagner un peu d'argent, et d'en mettre de côté. Natasha s'excusa d'être aussi longue à commander, comme elle avoua qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être invitée à dîner. 

Bruce fronça les sourcils. 

« Ah bon ? Je suis surpris... »

Natasha le regarda dans les yeux, l'air triste, le sourire légèrement déformé. 

« Oui, tu sais. Les types qui « sortent »  avec moi sont là pour une chose...Pas pour m'entendre parler de mes goûts...Mais pour satisfaire les leurs. »

Bruce lui attrapa la main. 

Natasha fut légèrement surprise, comme elle ne lui connaissait pas autant d'assurance. 

« Je te promet que je ne suis pas cet homme là. Je t'ai invitée parce que tu m'intéresses, tu as cette façon d'être, ces choses qui te sont propres et que j'aime, tout simplement. »

Natasha lui serra la main. 

Elle sourit. 

« Moi aussi. »

…

Ils étaient tout simplement tombés sur le lit en rentrant. Pendant de longues minutes, ils étaient restés enlacés à s'embrasser, les mains qui se baladaient un peu partout, les lèvres scellés, les entre-jambes durs. Puis Loki avait déboutonné le jean de Tony, avait fait glisser le boxer avant de déposer des baisers sur la queue tendue devant lui. 

« Bordel Loki ! Capote ! »

L'étudiant avait sorti de sous le lit une boîte à l'intérieur de laquelle il y avait des préservatifs de toutes les tailles, de couleurs différentes et aux goûts variants. 

« What ? » gloussa Tony. 

« La fraise reste mon préféré, » murmura Loki sur les lèvres de Tony avant de dérouler le latex sur le sexe tendu. Puis sa bouche goba le membre. 

Tony attrapa les cheveux corbeau par poignées et commença à baiser la gorge chaude si accueillante...jusqu'à ce que Loki n'arrête. 

Tony l'embrassa à pleine bouche et l'attrapa par la taille pour le positionner à quatre pattes sous lui. A ce moment là, Loki demanda : 

« Tony, pourquoi on fait ça ? »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils. Il retourna doucement Loki pour le mettre sur le dos afin de le regarder dans les yeux. 

« Pardon ? »

Loki se mordit la lèvre. « Pourquoi couche-t-on ensemble ? C'est super bon...mais...on est censé avoir une relation...professionnelle...à la base. »

Tony sourit doucement. « Je vois. Tu t'inquiètes pour l'après film...Loki, on se connaît depuis quatre jours. On s'amuse juste avant de se mettre au boulot. C'est tout. Ok ? »

Loki sourit à son tour avant de secouer la tête. Il haussa ensuite les épaules. 

« Oui. Bien sûr. Oui, désolé. »

Pour mettre fin à cette conversation gênante, Tony le pénétra, et tout ce qui résonna ensuite furent des gémissements. 

Et les battements du cœur de Loki. 

…

Peter déposait des papiers administratifs au secrétariat ce matin. Deux jours étaient passés depuis son aveu. Mais aussi depuis le baiser. Peter buta contre Wade Wilson, qui sortait de la salle des profs, en se retournant.

« Oh, déso- » Il releva la tête. « Désolé. Bonjour... »

Wade sourit. « Bonjour Peter. Comment vas-tu ? »

L'étudiant avala difficilement sa salive. « Je vais bien, très bien. »

Wade fronça les sourcils. « Tiens, » dit-il, en lui tendant un bout de papier. 

Un papier sur lequel Peter découvrit plus tard le numéro de portable de Wade. 

…

Bruce avait passé une incroyable soirée. Natasha lui avait parlé d'elle, de sa famille, ses amis, son pays, ses goûts, sa couleur préférée...Et Bruce avait adoré l'écouter, comme la regarder avec ses petites manies. 

« Tu rêves ou quoi ? » lui demanda Thor, en sortant de cours. 

Bruce était un élève sérieux, assidu et qui comptait dans les premiers de la promo. 

« Non. Enfin, si. Un peu. Je pensais à Natasha. »

Thor ricana. A ce moment là, ils croisèrent Steve qui traînait avec des potes sur le campus. Bruce baissa la tête, dans l'espoir que Steve ait abandonné Natasha pour de bon. 

…

« T'es sérieux de poser des questions comme celles ci pendant un rapport sexuel toi ? »

Loki lui tira la langue. « C'était légitime. Mais dis moi plutôt, il baise comment Brucie le timide ? »

Natasha lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « On est pas tous comme toi à coucher le premier soir. »

« La ferme. »

Peter entra dans le local. Il déposa le papier sur lequel il était écrit le numéro de Wade. Loki avait la mâchoire légèrement pendante. 

« Pourquoi vous pouvez pas avoir des relations normales, comme moi ? » fit finalement Natasha. 

…

Loki reçut un courrier des Studios Stark. Une convocation à une réunion d'information, ce samedi, pour le film. Il n'y avait qu'un titre d'écrit dans l'onglet information : You. 

Loki, curieux, envoya un message à Tony, qui lui répondit cinq minutes après : 

« You ? »

« Oui. C'est le titre de mon film. Quelle perspicacité ! »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. « Oh ! Allez, tu peux m'en dire plus...Et je pourrais... »

« ? Tu pourrais ? »

Loki se mordit la lèvre. « Venir chez toi et utiliser ma bouche d'une façon qui te ferait BEAUCOUP de bien. »

Il ajouta à cela un emoji sexy et attendit la réponse. 

« Loki, un jour tu vas me tuer. Mais pas ce soir. J'ai du boulot, bébé. »

Loki sentit quelque chose le pincer fort, très fort à l'intérieur. Alors il répondit :

« Ok. »

Puis éteignit son portable avant d'aller se coucher.

…

Peter avait dépose le numéro de portable sur le meuble dans l'entrée. Le truc, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire...Pourquoi jeter ce foutu numéro semblait si compliqué ? 

« Allô ? »

Sa Tante May avait décroché presque aussitôt. « Salut, je te dérange ? »

« Jamais Peter ! »

Il soupira, puis se lança : « Quelqu'un m'a donné son numéro. Tu sais pour...bref. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ca me pollue la vie. »

« Est-ce que tu l'apprécies ? »

Peter hésita. « Que...Oui. Non. Enfin, oui. Mais, non. »

Elle s'esclaffa. « Vive l'amour, hein. A toi de voir Peter mais tu pourrais tenter le coup. »

« Je...vois. »

…

Loki sortit du métro avec, comme d'habitude, Natasha(à moitié endormie d'avoir parlé pratiquement toute la nuit avec Bruce) et Peter(perdu dans ses pensées). 

Puis il se stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçut la voiture de Tony garée devant la fac. Même les deux zombies qui l'accompagnaient percutèrent de qui il s'agissait. 

« Tu nous rejoins ? » demanda Natasha, suspicieuse devant le silence de son ami. 

Loki soupira. « Non, je viens direct avec vous, on va être en retard sinon. »

Mais lorsqu'ils passèrent près du véhicule, Tony le héla.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tu devrais aller le voir ou- »

« Ce qu'il se passe c'est que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui. »

Et il s'était arrêté, alors Tony parvint à les rattraper. 

« Bonjour Natasha. »

« Bonjour Monsieur Stark, » lui sourit-elle. 

« Tony. J'insiste, je ne suis pas encore un vieil homme. Hum, Loki. Je peux te voir cinq minutes ? »

Natasha le rassura : elle lui gardait une place. Alors Loki accepta de le voir. Tony voulut l'embrasser mais Loki le repoussa gentillement d'une main sur la poitrine. Tony fronça les sourcils. 

« Donc, hum. « Ok ? » Je me suis inquiété. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais à aucun de mes appels, aucun message...Alors juste « ok ? » »

Loki haussa les épaules. « Et maintenant tu hausses simplement les épaules ? »

Tony retira ses lunettes de soleil et s'approcha de Loki avec un air sérieux. 

« Loki. Je ne suis pas en train de jouer avec toi. Il est rare, même inexistant, que je couche deux fois avec la même personne et que je me déplace pour cette même personne parce que je me suis inquiété de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles... »

Loki se rendit à ce moment compte qu'il avait été égoïste. Et que Tony l'aimait peut être lui aussi...

Et à ce moment là, Loki avait cette citation de Hitch qui ne voulait plus quitter son cerveau : 

« Jamais je n’aurais pensé ressentir ça, tu sais. Je deviens fou, j’ai envie de me jeter du haut de chaque building de New York. Je vois un taxi et j’ai envie de me jeter sous ses roues parce que comme ça, j’arrêterai de penser à elle » 

…

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. On était samedi et il se trouvait dans la même pièce que le célèbre Nicholas Fury. Il connaissait bien cet acteur parce qu'il jouait dans tous les films de Tony depuis le début -ils avaient même côtoyé les bancs de la fac ensemble, donc bon. Et puis Tony avait les moyens de se le payer. Loki découvrit aussi des blondes, des brunes et il se dit que Tony devait sans aucun doute avoir déjà couché avec chacune d'entre elles. Il n'avait pas vu Darcy dans la salle, elle devait sans aucun doute être en retard -encore. 

Puis entra Tony dans un costume élégant -Armani, sourit Loki en se souvenant du dressing de Tony. Ce dernier trouva tout de suite le regard de Loki, comme aimanté par celui ci. Puis il intima ses acteurs de faire silence en les appelant « les enfants ». Chacun avait un verre de quelque chose dans la main et Loki avait opté pour du champagne -première fois qu'il en buvait un de qualité. 

« Bon, je vais vous parler du film dans lequel vous allez tous jouer, mais aussi de la distribution tant attendue des rôles. »

Au départ, Tony blablata de formalités alors Loki laissa son esprit vagabonder, remarquant qu'il faisait tâche dans son jean noir et sa chemise vert foncé. La pièce était grande, super équipée et avec l'air conditionné -pas comme ce fichu local- et Loki laissa son regard s'attarder sur l'architecture moderne, les dorures présentes ci et là, les détail accrocheurs. Il sourit, se rendant compte de l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui dans cette vie, avant de revenir à Tony. 

« Le film est intitulé « You » et il parle de l'âme sœur. Nick ne lève pas les yeux au ciel. » L'interpellé s'esclaffa et leva son verre. « Il s'agit plutôt de deux âmes sœurs, » reprit alors Tony, « Deux personnes sont reliées, sans le savoir, par le biais d'un foulard ramassé sur le quai d'une gare. Puis ils font des rêves identiques dans lesquels l'un voit l'autre, vivent des choses identiques, sentent les mêmes choses, puis tout semble se transformer en réalité. » Tony grimace, « C'est mon premier film romantique alors soyez indulgent. »

On se mit à rire dans la salle, l'agitation regagnant les rangs avant que Tony ne lève les mains à nouveau :

« Et pour l'acteur principal, histoire de briser les codes, j'ai choisi Loki Laufeyson, le grand gagnant du concours de la fac qui est lui même un pro de la romance. »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil...Mais Loki défaillit avant d'avoir le temps d'y prêter attention.

…

Natasha pénétra dans l'appartement spacieux de Bruce, surprise. La décoration était raffinée, soignée, entretenue et elle devait avouer, à son goût. Pas comme son studio étudiant trop microscopique pour que ça puisse ressembler à quelque chose. 

« J'adore ! Faudrait vraiment que je me trouve un job pour avoir un appart aussi classe. »

Bruce la remercia du compliment, observant Natasha virevolter dans tous les sens, les deux en l'air, attirée par la décoration, les meubles, tout. 

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Manger quelque chose ?

Natasha s'approcha de lui. « Toi, tu me donnes trop envie. »

C'était sûrement son côté Scarlett, mais elle venait d'en avoir un à nouveau, de coup de foudre. 

...Allait-elle en mourir pour autant ? 

…

« Allô ? » 

Peter avait raccroché la première fois en entendant sa voix, mais, maintenant, il était prêt. 

« Allô ? » bégaya-t-il. 

Wade rigola doucement à l'autre bout du fil. « Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait de toi, Peter. »

L'interpellé ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait encore séché les cours cette semaine, alors sa moyenne avait brutalement chuté. Mais qu'importe, avec tout cela, il n'aurait pu se résoudre à se présenter en cours. Ca sentait pas bon le rattrapage...

« Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu cette semaine. »

Peter se mordit la lèvre. « J'avais besoin de...réfléchir. »

« Je sais. »

« Wade, euh, Mons- » Il se reprit, « Wade. » Il soupira. « Je...je ne vous...ne te- »

« Respire Peter, » s'esclaffa Wade.

Au téléphone, il y eut le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme. 

« Tu es chez toi ? » demanda l'étudiant. 

« Oui. Tu veux venir ? »

« Pour discuter ce serait mieux. »

Peter ne se connaissait pas autant d'assurance. Aussi, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte d'une maison de quartier -un qui se trouvait à trente minutes de chez lui et qu'il ne connaissait pas des masses- toquer vint avec facilité. Wade ouvrit en tenue décontractée, et Peter le trouva très beau. Il pénétra silencieusement dans la maison. Le professeur le guida jusqu'au grand salon avec un escalier en colimaçon et lui servit du thé glacé fait maison. 

« C'est super bon. »

« Merci Peter ! »

Puis il décida d'enchaîner aussitôt : « Wade, j'aimerais...essayer. Mais tu es prof et moi étudiant et- »

« Tu es majeur Peter, et je n'ai que trente ans. »

Peter avala son thé de travers, toussa, manqua de s'étouffer. « Je sais, mais, si jamais... »

« Chut ! » le coupa Wade, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Puis ce furent ses lèvres qui vinrent trouver les siennes et les mains de Peter sur ses épaules, sa nuque, celles de Wade qui le soulevèrent du fauteuil pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. 

Et ce fut à ce moment là que Peter se rendit compte de ce qu'il voulait : il voulait ça.

…

Loki ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Darcy et Tony. Ils semblaient tous les deux inquiets. C'est à ce moment là que Loki se souvint : Ah. Oui. Il était tombé dans les pommes lorsque Tony lui avait annoncé que le rôle principal était pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'entendre la suite -il s'agissait sûrement d'une blague- que, déjà, il avait rejoint un autre monde. 

Darcy les prévint qu'elle partait lui chercher de l'eau, et Tony attrapa aussitôt sa main. 

« Ca va ? »

Loki souffla. « Tony...dis moi que c'était une blague. »

« Pas besoin de stresser, tu feras un acteur formidable ! »

Loki gémit. « Ce n'était pas une blague, putain ! » Il se laisse retomber en arrière, cachant sa tête dans son bras. Puis il se redressa sur le lit d'une, lui semblait-il, infirmerie. Sa tête tournait encore dans tous les sens, alors il agrippa les épaules de Tony lorsque celui ci se pencha pour le soutenir. 

« Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait autant d'effet, » plaisanta Tony. 

« Tais toi, » gémit Loki, se rendant soudainement compte de leur proximité. 

L'étudiant sourit, comme sous l'emprise d'une drogue inconnue et, sur ses lèvres, murmura : 

« Il a l'air trop beau ton film. »

Tony sourit et voulut l'embrasser mais Pepper entra à ce moment là en se raclant la gorge. « Tony, vous avez d'important dossier à signer et j'ai le directeur du département des ressources en ligne. »

Tony soupira théâtralement et la suivit après avoir rapidement embrassé Loki. 

…

« Tony. Je vous trouve bien trop engagé avec ce jeune. Et je ne vais pas vous cacher que je trouve stupide de l'avoir choisi dans le rôle principal. Pire encore, que vous ayez décidé d'être le deuxième acteur principal. »

Le réalisateur haussa les épaules. 

« Et alors ? Moi ça me va comme ça. Et...je l'apprécie Pepper ! »

Cette dernière explosa de rire. « Vous n'aimez personne d'autre que vous Tony, alors retrouvez votre sérieux et tâchez de chercher vrai rôle principal ! »

Puis elle quitta la pièce, le bruit de ses talons martelaient le sol comme s'il s'agissait de son cœur. 

…

Ce lundi ci, Peter arriva au cours de théâtre avec un sourire. Il salua le professeur en faisant attention que rien ne paraisse suspect et l'écouta discourir avec plus d'attention qu'à l'accoutumé. 

Natasha abandonna Bruce et sa main chaude près du bâtiment des sciences. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé restait pour elle la meilleure. Elle s'était sentie aimée comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. La rousse avait hâte de retrouver Loki pour lui en parler. 

Darcy allait arriver en retard, encore. Elle courait dans les couloirs, avant de se rendre compte que, merde, la salle avait changé. Elle se retourna si précipitamment et percuta de plein fouet une autre étudiante. Plus tard, elle la connaîtrait comme Maria Hill. 

Natasha attendait désespérément Loki ce midi là. 

Mais Loki ne vint pas.

…

Loki fixait le foulard dans ses mains. Ou plutôt Tom, le personnage qu'il interprétait, fixait le foulard dans ses mains. Autour de lui, une gare remplie de figurants et non loin, Tony derrière une caméra, concentré. Loki tourna sur lui même, le foulard dans une main, lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Il rougit. 

Et merde.

« Coupez ! »

Tony apparut devant lui, alors que Pepper secoua négativement la tête. Loki savait qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas énormément, et le fait qu'il avait totalement oublié d'éteindre son téléphone était non seulement con, mais ça n'allait en rien l'aider à remonter dans l'estime de l'agent. 

« Loki, » commença Tony, en s'approchant. 

« Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il éteignit son portable rapidement, les mains tremblantes. Tony lui attrapa les mains et prit le portable. « Répond. Ca doit être Natasha. Tu ne l'as pas trop vu ces derniers temps. »

Loki retint des larmes. Parce qu'il y avait trop de pression, parce qu'il était trop fatigué, parce qu'il l'aimait tellement. 

« On va dîner ce soir ? J'aimerais te parler... »

…

« Allô Natasha ? »

La rousse sourit en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami. 

« Si tu m'appelles pour savoir si je t'ai prit les cours, oui. De toute façon les profs sont au courant que tu tournes en ce moment alors ils ne te notent pas absent, et me filent toujours les cours. »

Elle l'entendit pleurer à l'autre bout du fil. « Loki ? Loki ? Répond moi ! Loki ? »

« Natasha...je... »

L'interpellée s'arrêta en plein milieu de son geste, penchée au dessus d'une poêle chez Bruce. 

« Je peux venir chez toi ? » réussit à articuler Loki. 

« Bien sûr, je suis chez Bruce, je t'envoie l'adresse. »

…

Maria s'installa à côté de Darcy dans le métro. D'accord, ce n''était pas innocent, étant donné qu'elles s'étaient rentrées dedans un peu plus tôt dans la journée. 

« Salut, » fit Darcy avec un sourire qui n'avait, lui non plus, rien d'innocent. 

« Tiens, je voulais juste te rendre ça. Tu es partie si vite tout à l'heure. »

Ses clés...

« Je sais pas comment tu avais l'intention de rentrer chez toi mais je pense que ça sera mieux maintenant ! » s'esclaffa l'étudiante aux cheveux bruns. 

Darcy lui tira la langue et se pencha. « C'est un secret, mais j'ai toujours un double des clés sous le tapis à l'entrée. »

Et peut être que Maria avait envie de se prêter au jeu de la séduction, car elle répondit :

« En voilà, une bonne chose à savoir. »

…

Pepper applaudit théâtralement lorsque Tony monta,trempé par la pluie, dans la voiture qu'elle venait tout juste de garer devant le restaurant. 

« Bravo, franchement ! Je vous l'avais bien dit. Déjà que cet étudiant ne sait pas éteindre un portable, alors respecter un rendez vous- »

« La ferme Pep. » grogna Tony, en tapant du poing sur sa cuisse. 

Elle fronça les sourcils. A l'extérieur, les gens couraient car la pluie tombait violemment, accompagnée d'un vent qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. 

« Après tout, il ne devait pas s'agir de quelque chose d'important. Vous aviez juste l'intention de le ramener chez vous. Comme d'habitude, » ajouta-t-elle après un moment. 

Tony serra les dents. Il adorait Pepper, hein, mais parfois elle lui cassait vraiment les couilles. 

« Non Pepper. J'avais l'intention de lui demander s'il acceptait de venir vivre un peu avec moi le temps du tournage. »

Pepper freina pour se garer à la place la plus proche. Elle se retourna brusquement vers Tony, qui semblait toujours très énervé et éteignit le contact. 

« Vous n'irez nul part avec lui. Je ne vous reconnais pas Tony. »

L'interpellé regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. « Moi non plus. »

…

« Monsieur Parker, pourrais-je vous parler un instant ? » fit Wade, une fois le cours terminé. 

Peter ramassa ses affaires doucement, veillant à ce que la salle se vide et s'approcha de Wade. Une fois que le dernier étudiant eut franchi la porte, Wade se pencha pour l'embrasser. Peter enroula sa taille de ses bras et plaqua son corps au sien, sourit lorsque Wade le souleva pour le déposer sur le bureau. 

« Bon sang, je ne pensais qu'à ça pendant tout le cours, » gémit Peter tandis que Wade embrassa son cou. 

Mais vous savez, la vie ce n'est pas comme le cinéma. Ce n'est pas un film, la vie. On ne peut pas toujours changer les choses au dernier moment, rembobiner le film, l'arrêter, mettre pause pour que les drames ne se produisent pas. La vie, c'est plus dure, c'est plus bâtard. 

Alors Peter se demanda comme il allait faire pour réparer l'erreur qui se produisit. Parce qu'une étudiante ayant oublié son porte-vu entrant à nouveau dans la pièce et se stoppa net en apercevant Wade couché sur Peter, tout deux avachis sur le bureau. 

La seule chose à laquelle Peter parvint à penser à ce moment là, c'était cette citation dans Rocky Balboa : « Je vais te dire un truc que tu sais déjà. Le soleil, les arcs en ciel, c'est pas le monde ! Y'a de vraies tempêtes, de lourdes épreuves aussi grand et fort que tu sois la vie te mettra a genoux et te laissera comme ça en permanence si tu la laisses faire. Toi, moi, n'importe qui, personne ne frappe aussi fort que la vie, c'est pas d'être un bon cogneur qui compte, l'important c'est de se faire cogner et d'aller quand même de l'avant, c'est de pouvoir encaisser sans jamais, jamais flancher. C'est comme ça qu'on gagne ! »

…

A suivre.

…


	7. Chapter 7

« Au bout du film, c'est la fin qui finit toujours par l'emporter ». 

…

Lorsque May ouvrit la porte et découvrit Peter ce matin là, debout devant la porte, des sacs et une valise derrière lui, elle sut tout de suite que poser des questions à Peter ne ferait rien de plus que d'ouvrir des blessures. Que s'est-il passé ? 

Peter ignorait lui aussi comment tout avait été si vite, comment tout cela pouvait être réel et comment il s'était concrètement foutu dans la merde. Une seule explication : Wade Wilson. 

Aïe. 

…

Natasha resta silencieuse en voyant Loki en cours ce matin là. Il devrait être en tournage avec Tony. Mais non. Elle s'éclaircit la voix pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait certainement en parler, mais Loki ne réagit même pas, perdu dans ses notes. Le cours débuta sans qu'un seul mot ne soit lâché. 

…

Pepper tapait du talon par terre. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas terrible. Elle devrait être en train de le soutenir, mais ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu dès le début ? Tony partit s'enfermer dans son bureau en envoyant tout le monde balader. 

…

Darcy partagea la table de Maria ce midi là. Pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il n'y avait personne à celle qu'ils occupaient généralement. Deuxièmement, Peter n'était plus là, alors l'ambiance aurait été carrément pourrie. 

…

Bruce raccompagna Loki jusque chez lui, se garant en bas de l'immeuble. Natasha le suivit sur le trottoir et le serra dans ses bras avant de remonter dans le véhicule. Bruce redémarra silencieusement.

…

C'est un jour nouveau. Loki le sent. Il avait besoin d'air, de respirer, de temps, de tout, en fait. Loki avait besoin de Tony, surtout mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. Et pourquoi Tony n'avait-il pas essayé de lui téléphoner ? De venir le voir ? 

Loki décida de rester couché. 

…

Tony ouvrit les yeux et resta immobile à fixer la place vide à côté de lui. Loki lui manquait et d'accord, il l'avait fait flipper avec toutes ces conneries, en l’étouffant, en lui offrant LE PUTAIN DE PREMIER ROLE dans son film alors que Loki n'avait aucune expérience et en envisageant de lui demander d'emménager avec lui. Mais Tony est amoureux, fou amoureux de lui. Lorsque Tony fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir Loki souriant, Loki allongé à côté de lui, Loki concentré, Loki gémissant...

Alors Tony se leva et attrapa son portable. Il resta immobile un moment avant de lui envoyer un message. 

« Je suis désolé. »

…

Peter n'avait toujours rien dit. Tout est encore trop frais, et il savait bien qu'il allait devoir en parler avec sa tante. Oui mais tout faisait si mal et il était hors de question -pour le moment- de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. 

Il se souvenait de ce moment où ils étaient tous les deux enlacés sur le bureau, où tout était parfait. Et puis la convocation chez le doyen, les demandes d'explication, la lettre d'expulsion, le dossier clôt. Wade avait bien essayé de le recontacter mais Peter n'avait jamais répondu. 

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? 

Je l'aimais.

Mais c'est trop tard. 

…

Tony pénétra dans son bureau tête baissée. Le tournage avait été relativement retardé. Si Loki ne se manifestait pas, il allait devoir repasser des auditions, tourner à nouveau les séquences déjà filmées, s'adapter. Sa tête bouillonnait de partout tellement cela devenait problématique. Il avait un emploi du temps à respecter -en vrai cela ne lui posait aucun soucis de ne pas le respecter ni de le modifier, car, pour avouer, il ne le respectait jamais vraiment- mais il avait aussi Pepper sur le dos. Pepper se faisait une relative joie de voir Loki disparaître, apparemment, et Tony la détestait un peu plus pour cela. N'était-elle pas censée être son assistante prête à l'aider et à l'écouter ? D'accord, Tony était un connard à 95% du temps, mais tout de même. 

Ce matin là, pourtant, lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau, la tête baissée donc, il se stoppa net en manquant de percuter une paire de pieds. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il voyait la tête baissée, mais en relevant les yeux, il aperçut Loki. 

Loki. Ici. Loki...LOKI ! 

Il fut tenté de le prendre dans ses bras, mais, à nouveau, il fut effrayé à la perspective de le faire flipper. Alors il se contenta de rester gauchement sur ses deux pieds, silencieux. Puis ce fut Loki qui s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tony répondit à l'étreinte, mais au fond de lui, il soupira tellement fort. 

…

Les examens de fin d'année approchaient et tout le monde était plus ou moins occupés par autre chose, c'est à dire le beau temps, les vacances, les fêtes, mais certainement pas à rester enfermé chez soi pour relire des cours qui, déjà, avaient été tellement longs. 

Darcy eut d'autant de mal à se tenir à son programme de révision, car Maria traînait de plus en plus chez elle et vraiment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait entre elles. 

Natasha avait, lui semblait-il, définitivement emménagé avec Bruce mais tant mieux, parce que Bruce bossait tellement bien que ça ne lui posait aucun soucis. 

Loki révisait la nuit principalement, portable éteint, monde endormi. 

Peter réussit enfin à sortir de son silence, ce qui fit grand plaisir à May. Il souhaitait reprendre ses études, mais dans une autre fac. Une sorte de nouveau départ. May comprenait. Mais ses amis lui manquaient. 

Ils décidèrent de tous se revoir une fois les examens terminés...et pour une événement particulier. 

…

Au mois de juillet, le 7 sortait « You » de Tony Stark au cinéma. Loki ne tenait pas en place, ses amis le bombardaient de question et Tony avait accepté de lui laisser un repos bien mérité. 

Au même moment, il apprit que Natasha avait eu son année, mais qu'elle partait s'installer avec Bruce dans une autre ville pour poursuivre ses études dans une autre fac, parce que « tu comprends, ils ne proposent par l'option que j'aimerais prendre cette année. ». Il apprit que Darcy avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui se caser, mais qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à avoir son année, elle. Son amie décida de changer de fillière. Apparemment, elle n'était pas faite pour le ciné, ou alors était-ce le ciné qui n'était pas faite pour elle ?

Il apprit que Peter se lançait dans le théâtre avec, devinez qui, Wade Wilson comme mentor et comme petit ami. Mais pas ici, loin, loin d'ici. Tout le monde allait lui manquer terriblement, mais n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Il pourrait appeler Natasha quand il voudrait, la voir en fin de semaine. 

« Et puis », avait ajouté Natasha, lorsqu'ils avaient eu cette conversation, « cette année tu vas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Tony. ». Le ton n'avait rien d'une reproche. Au contraire, Natasha semblait lui ordonner d'être enfin un peu heureux. 

Mais qui lui disait que Tony souhaitait l'être ainsi, lui ? 

…

Le film était un réel succès. Enfin, comme tous les films de Tony. Loki s'était senti bizarre en regardant le film, mais avait vraiment apprécie le travail effectué par Tony. Surtout, d'accord, sur cette scène de fin où les deux âmes sœurs finissent par se rencontrer et qu'ils se tombent littéralement dans les bras. Les applaudissements de la foule avaient signé le définitif sans faute et Loki en avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

Au premier rang, Peter et Wade, Natasha et Bruce, Darcy et Maria applaudissaient et criaient leurs félicitations. Puis Tony attrapa sa main, fit glisser un bras autour de sa taille et, devant tout le monde, l'embrassa. Les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité et à ce moment là, Loki ne regretta plus un seul instant de s'être arrêté devant cette affiche -il se souvenait oui, cette affiche bien trop simple pour son contenu. 

…

Neuf ans plus tard. 

Loki se souvenait de cette fac où il avait été major, où il s'était fait des amis qui, aujourd'hui encore, restaient ses meilleurs amis. Mais aussi, il se souvenait de cette fac où il avait rencontré pour la première fois Tony Stark. 

Son idole. 

Son modèle. 

Son amant, ensuite. 

Son concurrent, lorsqu'il était à son tour devenu un réalisateur très reconnu. 

Son mari, lorsqu'il y avait cinq ans, Tony lui avait demandé de l'épouser. 

Il sourit en détaillant un affiche sur les panneaux d'affichage. 

Un concours allait avoir lieu pour les élèves de la filière cinéma, avec, pour récompense, une rencontre et un rôle dans le prochain film de Loki Laufeyson Stark. 

Alors, à ce moment là, la seule chose à laquelle Loki réussissait à penser, c'était cette citation qui, bon dieu, était tellement connu d'un film magnifique qui, plus petit, lui avait alors donné envie de faire du cinéma pour faire ressentir aux gens le genre de chose que lui ressentait : « La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber »

 

Peut-on dire que tout est bien qui finit bien ? 

« Excusez moi ? » fit une voix féminine à côté de lui. 

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Une étudiante, jeune, timide à première vue. Elle sortit une magasine de ciné sur lequel Loki posait avec Tony. « Vous...vous êtes Loki Stark...est-ce-que-est-ce-que je peux...je peux... »

Loki sourit et décida de la sortir du pétrin. Il signa l'exemplaire avant de se rendre compte qu'une masse d'étudiants s'amassaient autour d'eux. 

Ca aussi, Loki s'en souvenait, sauf que lui, il avait été cet étudiant assez bête pour rester en retrait parce qu'il avait le trac. 

Aujourd'hui, il tournait sa vie avec Tony. 

Et c'était tellement mieux que le cinéma. 

…

Shooting Our Lige Together, by xNJx

The end.

…


End file.
